Le grand jour
by Picotti
Summary: C'est les vacances chez les Potter et Lily Luna a bien envie d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Ginny ne sont pas convaincus que ce soit une très bonne idée et tentent de la dissuader. La fillette cependant, considèrent qu'ils lui placent un défi.


**LE GRAND JOUR**

C'était a priori un jour comme les autres, en plein milieu des vacances d'été. Ginny avait obtenu quelques jours de repos pour pouvoir rester en peu en compagnie des enfants et Harry, lui, s'arrangeait pour ne jamais rentrer trop tard.

Au dehors, un magnifique soleil inondait l'Angleterre. C'était l'un de ces étés chauds auquel on ne croit jamais vraiment. Pas un nuage ne traînait dans le ciel, un léger souffle de vent venait rafraîchir l'air.

Dans la petite maison de Godric's Hollow, les rayons du soleil apportaient la vie. Ginny se dépêchait de préparer le petit déjeuner avant que les enfants ne se lèvent : un bol de céréales Sombralitos pour James, des toasts à la confiture pour Albus avec un grand verre de jus de citrouille et un bon chocolat chaud avec des tartines de miel pour Lily. Près d'elle, Harry parcourait rapidement le journal. Il ne partait pas pour le ministère aujourd'hui et toute la journée leur appartenait. Mais il préférait tout de même se tenir au courant des derniers évènements.

Bien malgré elle, Ginny s'en sentit tout de même irritée. Pour une fois que son mari allait avoir l'occasion de passer la journée complète en compagnie de ses enfants, il fallait, bien évidemment, qu'il commence par regarder les nouvelles. Et si un drame s'était produit au cours de la nuit ? Et si un nouveau groupe de Mangemorts avait fait son apparition ? Si quelqu'un était porté disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses ? Qu'en serait-il ? Allait-il abandonner cette journée pour filer au ministère ?

Ginny n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de se poser la question. Des pas faisaient déjà grincer l'escalier.

Harry leva les yeux de son journal et sourit en voyant entrer Albus, en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et étouffant un bâillement sonore. Albus était toujours le premier levé contrairement à James qui pourrait dormir jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi et à Lily qui aimait, parfois, traîner un peu au lit.

L'enfant, âgé de huit ans, embrassa son père puis sa mère et se glissa sur la chaise qui lui était réservée. Avec trois enfants, Ginny avait dû établir certaines règles, ce qui la faisait sourire maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle avait l'âge d'Albus, elle trouvait les règles imposées par sa mère toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Les places attribuées à table, la répartition des tâches ménagères, jusqu'à l'ordre d'entrée dans la salle de bain, elle avait toujours clamé à grands cris que, dans une famille normale, ce n'était pas des choses qui se faisaient. Mais elle avait finalement compris après la naissance de Lily.

Bien évidemment, Harry n'avait pas réellement pu lui donner un coup de main. S'ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans la maison où il aurait dû grandir, il n'en avait pas moins été élevé dans un placard sous un escalier. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que l'un des enfants se plaignait de sa situation, Ginny ne manquait pas de lui rappeler que son père n'avait même pas eu la chance de donner son avis lorsqu'il avait le même âge. Ce à quoi Harry répondait en haussant les sourcils et en poussant un soupir.

Il semblait en paix avec lui-même à ce sujet et c'était une chose que Ginny admirait tout particulièrement chez son mari. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que la blessure qui avait été ouverte dans son cœur ne pourrait jamais se refermer totalement et qu'il lui arrivait encore, certaines nuits, de s'agiter dans son sommeil et de supplier son oncle Vernon de ne pas verrouiller la porte.

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny avait été obligée d'instaurer certaines règles, principalement à cause des garçons, surtout James. Il voulait toujours la meilleure place, c'est-à-dire celle qui ne tournait pas le dos à la fenêtre à la table du petit-déjeuner, il voulait la place à l'avant dans la voiture moldue qu'ils avaient été obligés d'acheter pour une question de facilité de transport. Il voulait toujours être le dernier à faire la vaisselle et d'ailleurs il lui arrivait bien souvent de se chercher des excuses pour ne pas accomplir sa part de travail. Et lorsqu'ils insistaient, il hurlait que ce n'était pas juste, que les petits frères et les petites sœurs étaient faits pour ça mais que ses parents s'en prenaient toujours à lui. Et depuis quelques semaines il clamait que de toutes façons il s'en fichait parce qu'à la prochaine rentrée, il allait aller à Poudlard et que personne ne pourrait plus l'y exploiter.

Harry l'avait menacé de l'y faire entrer en tant qu'elfe de maison si jamais il continuait à dire de telles âneries. James n'était généralement pas très impressionnable mais cette fois-ci semblait avoir marché et il n'avait plus jamais proféré de telles paroles.

Ginny versa le jus de citrouille dans le verre de son fils et acheva d'étaler la confiture sur ses toasts.

« Bien dormi ? »

Albus acquiesça sans réellement répondre. Lorsqu'ils étaient au Square Grimmaurd, les enfants pouvaient entièrement jouir de leur propre chambre. La maison était suffisamment grande même pour avoir quelques pièces supplémentaires. Mais ici, à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison rénovée des Potter, il n'y avait plus assez de chambres pour tout le monde et les garçons avaient été obligés d'en partager une.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient d'ailleurs longuement posé la question à ce sujet. Albus devait-il partager une pièce avec James ou avec Lily dont il semblait bien plus proche ? Ils avaient finalement décidé qu'un jour où l'autre Albus et sa sœur ne pourraient plus partager la même pièce alors autant les séparer dès maintenant. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe. Partager une chambre avec James, ce n'était pas pour Albus quelque chose de particulièrement génial. Les deux frères s'entendaient généralement bien mais ils se chamaillaient trop souvent pour pouvoir être vraiment amis.

James avait un caractère très exubérant là où Albus était bien plus renfermé et Ginny n'avait de cesse de dire à son plus jeune fils qu'il ne faisait pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Lily. Sa poupée serrée dans les bras, vêtue de son pyjama rose de princesse et de ses pantoufles en fourrure synthétique, elle traînait les pieds jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner.

« On va sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? »

Derrière son journal, Harry fit la grimace. Quelques minutes seulement avant que Albus ne vienne les rejoindre dans la cuisine, il avait demandé à Ginny si y aller aujourd'hui était réellement une bonne idée. Avec le beau-temps et l'arrivée quelques jours plus tôt des listes de fournitures pour Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse allait être encombré et l'idée d'y aller avec James qui serait surexcité, Albus qui chercherait à se perdre dans la première librairie venue et Lily qui courrait partout ne l'enchantait pas réellement. Ils avaient donc convenus de repousser le passage dans la rue marchande.

Lily dévisagea ses parents tour à tour, de l'espoir plein les yeux. Ginny soupira. De derrière son journal, Harry lui fit un léger haussement de sourcils signifiant clairement qu'ils n'avaient lus tellement le choix maintenant.

« On verra Lily, d'accord ? dit-elle. On verra en fonction de James et surtout de l'heure à laquelle il daignera se tirer du lit. »

Elle avait à peine terminé de prononcer le dernier mot que la fillette bondit au bas de sa chaise et détala vers l'escalier. Harry et Ginny se consultèrent du regard. D'ici quelques instants, les premiers hurlements allaient retentir dans la maison. Presque malgré eux, ils tendirent l'oreille. Albus lui-même avait cessé de mâchonner son toast et s'était tourné vers la porte, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre.

La maison était calme. Pas un bruit ne semblait venir de l'étage.

Puis ce fut l'explosion. Un grand fracas donna à Ginny, Harry et leur fils l'impression que Lily, aussi petite et fluette soit-elle, avait jeté son grand frère au bas de son lit. James se mit à vociférer, hurlant à pleins poumons qu'on était en train de l'assassiner. Par-dessus ses cris, provenait la petite voix de Lily.

« Ils en mettent du temps à descendre. »

Harry laissa tomber son journal sur la table puis se leva. Ginny le suivit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers les escaliers, elle se rendit compte qu'Albus trottinait derrière eux, visiblement très curieux de savoir ce que sa sœur était en train de faire endurer à son frère. Etant donné qu'il avait toujours eu une imagination très vive, Ginny ne doutait pas qu'il était en train d'élaborer dans sa tête tout un tas de scenarii mettant en scène James et Lily.

A l'étage, les hurlements de James n'avaient pas cessés et l'inquiétude commençait à gagner les parents. Quelques secondes suffisaient mais maintenant, ça s'attardait.

Lorsque Harry mit le pied sur le pallier, Lily sortit en trombe de la chambre de son frère encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se jeta au cou de son père, un masque d'angoisse sur le visage.

« Papa ! Papa ! glapit-elle par-dessus les hurlements de James qui n'avaient pas baissé en intensité. Je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te jure que je voulais pas ! »

La petite avait l'air particulièrement perturbée et soudainement prise par l'inquiétude, Ginny jaillit dans la chambre de son aîné.

Ce qu'elle vit la figea d'abord sur place. La chambre de James n'était jamais rangée, c'était un fait et depuis qu'il était en âge de gérer ses affaires lui-même, c'était une chose à laquelle elle avait fini par se résigner. Ils n'étaient à Godric's Hollow que depuis quelques jours à peine et la pièce recelait déjà tout un capharnaüm. Des vêtements plus ou moins propres avaient été jetés en boule. Son sac qu'il avait ramené du square Grimmaurd était à moitié abandonné sous le lit, grand ouvert. A l'intérieur dormaient Rik et Rak, ses deux rats de compagnie que lui avait offert Percy pour son dernier anniversaire. Quelques jouets ou livres sur le Quidditch complétaient le tableau.

James n'était pas un grand lecteur. A dix ans, il ne jurait que par le Quidditch. Evidemment ni Harry ni Ginny n'étaient en mesure de lui faire la leçon.

Mais ce qui avait soufflé Ginny, là, sur le seuil de la petite chambre, n'était pas le désordre ambiant que malgré l'obscurité elle parvenait tout de même à voir : c'est James lui-même, suspendu en l'air par une cheville et s'agitant comme un beau diable pour tenter de se libérer de la corde invisible qui le maintenait dans une telle position.

Ginny resta bouche bée un moment puis elle éclata de rire. Depuis le palier, Harry lâcha Lily et entra dans la chambre, alerté par la réaction plus qu'inhabituelle de son épouse. Derrière lui, Albus accourut également et ses éclats de rire vinrent bientôt faire écho à ceux de sa mère.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il mit fin au supplice de son fils qui s'écrasa tête la première dans son lit. Matelas, couvertures et oreillers amortirent sa chute et quelques secondes plus tard, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur typique de la descendance des Weasley émergea, une moue de mécontentement sur les lèvres. Harry et Ginny riaient toujours autant. Derrière eux, Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? »

Harry s'accroupit devant sa fille et lui posa une main sur une épaule. De l'autre, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu as fait ton premier sortilège aujourd'hui. Tu es devenue une sorcière. »

Il lui envoya un grand sourire fier.

« Tu as bien gagné le droit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Allez, file t'habiller. »

Lily poussa un véritable cri de joie et se précipita vers sa propre chambre. Mais alors qu'elle préparait ses vêtements pour la journée, elle se demanda pourquoi ses parents étaient si fiers d'elle ce jour en particulier parce que, après tout, elle avait déjà suspendu James par les pieds plus d'une fois. Il ne s'en était juste pas vanté.


End file.
